


Team Bonding 101

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Implied pollination, Male Ruby, Masturbation, Mentions of a shower scene, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: “Why does this shitty scroll have a fixed timer?” Yang bemoaned as the video faded to black. She glared at the scroll. “But still. That was hot.” Team RWBY has the perfect way to de-stress. It involves a scroll and not much clothing. Male!Ruby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, call me trash and set me on fire. I just had the sudden urge to write team rwby smut okay, don't look at me with those eyes!

Like any school, Beacon had its period of doom and gloom. While the academy for Hunters and Huntresses were lax on things such as homework, credited assignments that spanned the length of several months made up a large chunk of students’ grades. It was a system that awarded those with good time management and doomed those without. When deadlines drew near, majority of the first years scrambled to meet them. The second and third years had long since learned their lesson and merely watched with pitying eyes.

Once relaxed teams transformed into walking landmines – stressed to the point where even the mere mention of loosening up would be replied with the pointy end of a blade or the barrel of a katana-gun.

The overall atmosphere in the school was tense, the mess hall so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It even made prepared teams more stressed than they should’ve been. Among the first years, it was a near unanimous agreement that this was what hell felt like.

Everyone felt like shit, everyone _looked_ like shit, and those who didn’t were either dead or bloody cheaters.

Which was why when Team RWBY walked into the mess hall, every member looking like a million bucks, all eyes room zeroed in on them, their owners inwardly cursing their very existence.

“Hey guys!” Rayeth Rose chirped as he slid into the seat across team JNPR. Said team lifted their heads and winced at the ball of sunshine bouncing in his seat

“Hey.” Pyrrha replied, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace. She slumped over and returned to the position she’d been in before, forehead pressed flush against grain of the table. There truly was no god.

The rest of RWBY slid into their respective seats beside their leader and started on their lunch. Weiss was the picture of aristocracy, back straight and chin out as she nibbled on a piece of lettuce. Yang was wolfing down her sandwich and Blake quietly nursed her bowl of fish porridge. As Rayeth and Weiss struck up a conversation – she was reprimanding him for eating only cookies. “That is extremely unhealthy!” She exclaimed – while Yang tried to steal a spoonful of her partner’s food.

Team JNPR exchanged a look, furrowed eyebrows and all.

“How can you guys be this relaxed?” Jaune asked through gritted teeth as he took slow sips from his cup of coffee. He hadn’t had a proper sleep in _days_. His head felt like it was about to split open. “You should be looking like… like…” He glanced to his left for a suitable word.

Nora pursed her lips, trying to rub the stress lines on her temple out of existence. “Flattened pancakes.” She stated, “ _Really_ flattened pancakes.”

“Yeah. What she said.”

“Weiss was up all our asses during the break to make sure we started early.” Yang stated, drawing a glare from the girl in question.

“You should be thanking me,” The heiress sniffed derisively, “All that’s left is to look through our work and we’ll be free to study for our end-year examinations.” She finished, drawing a groan from Rayeth at the mention of more studying.

“That still doesn’t explain why all of you look so…” Jaune gestured to the four of them who looked as chipper as Oobleck did when he was high on coffee. His team echoed his sentiment with tired nods of their own. While Pyrrha was already done with her assignments she’d taken on the unenviable task of assisting her team – hence why she looked how they felt. Team JNPR’s room had become a warzone filled with half scribbled papers and reference books for the meter long essays that were due in just shy of a week.

Team RWBY exchanged looks. “Trade secret.” Blake finally said with a wry grin.

* * *

“Jesus, everyone looks like hell.” Yang stated as they walked into their room. With a tired sigh she hoisted herself onto the top bunk, kicking off her boots as she did so. Weiss disappeared into the bathroom to change and Rayeth climbed into his own bed.

“Just looking at them made me tired,” he agreed as he removed his cape and folded it neatly. “Are things really that bad out there?”

“Velvet said that it was a regular thing this time of year. Actually, she was pretty surprised when she saw me the other day.” Blake chuckled as she settled into her own mattress with a book in her hands. “Coco even demanded me tell her what we were doing to look this good.”

The three shared a laugh. Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her nightgown, to which Yang answered with a whistle. “Going to bed this early?” She said, her eyebrow rising to her hairline as she sat up to watch the heiress get into bed.

“Of course not,” There was a beat of silence before she said, “I’m just… going to take a look at some of our videos.” Her voice wavered at the mention of those ‘videos.’

Hearing that, Rayeth snickered and stuck his head out to look at her. “Weiss. You’re blushing.”

She replied with a scathing glare.  

“Actually, I think I wanna get in on the action too.” Yang declared and hopped down from her bunk. She shrugged off her jacket and squeezed into the space beside the heiress. Weiss grumbled as she moved to give her teammate some space, the cheap perfume wafting off the blonde making her nose twitch.

“Could you guys use some earpods?” Rayeth called, “I want to nap before we start studying.”

“A catnap?” Yang offered with a giggle. She heard Blake snort and felt the eye roll that (probably) followed after. As Weiss searched for the earpods that’d been buried somewhere under her covers, Yang reached up and tapped the calloused feet above her – smiling when he dumped his own pair in her hands.

Once they were ready, both girls plugged their accessories into the two earphone jacks located at the side of their team scroll.

“This looks relatively recent.” Weiss’s finger hovered above the video as she looked at the date it was taken. The last time she watched anything salacious had been three weeks ago. Until today, her frustration hadn’t needed something of this nature to be dealt with and was easily ignored. Seeing her fellow classmates’ faces however, had pushed her to enjoy herself, if only for a little while.

Yang squinted. “I don’t think I’ve seen that one either. Just play it, I guess.” She said. Weiss nodded and hit the button.

* * *

[ ** _Currently Playing_** _: 09/8/xxxx_ ]

Rayeth squeaked, pushing himself backwards as Blake cornered him.

“Blake?” He asked, voice rising in pitch. “What are you…?”

The cat Faunus purred in reply. When her prey had finally hit the wall, she knelt and straddled him, pressing down on him, hard. She rolled her hips, smirking when Rayeth melted under the friction.

“Blake!” His words devolved into a hiss when she grinded into him again. “I’m b-busy...” She merely grinned in silence and pined his arms to either sides of his head. The way he looked at her – that innocent, doe eyed look – drove the animal inside of her, wild.

“It’s been sometime since we did it,” Blake nuzzled his neck, nipping at the soft skin and leaving several, red marks. “So I thought, why not now? Besides, we could use the relief.”

“But…” Rayeth found himself breathless as she continued her ministrations on his neck, dipping lower until she sank her teeth into her shoulder. “My essay–!”  

He gasped, feeling his cock twitch as her teeth scraped against his flesh. Heat pooled at the bottom of his belly, gathering into a tightly wound ball that had him shaking in anticipation. His words were cut off when Blake covered his mouth with hers, the rough surface of her tongue twisting and curling around his own.

“Rayeth,” She cursed, grinding her hips against him. She could feel the bulge under his pants rubbing against her. That feeling, combined with the thought of being taken and fucked until she couldn’t walk, made her feel unspeakably wet. “I’m about to fuck you,” the growl in her voice made him shiver, “and all you can think about Professor Port’s dumb essay?”

He grunted when her hips stopped moving and looked up to meet her eyes. “When you put it that way…” He laughed.

Blake’s gaze drilled into him, amber eyes burning with want. “Take off your pants. _Now_.” Obediently following her orders, he discarded his pants, glancing away shyly as he revealed his tented boxers. Even though they had sex on previous occasions, he still felt kind of embarrassing to be stripping in front of someone else.

She toyed with him, running her fingers over the bulge. Blake could feel the wetness between her legs growing stronger but persisted in teasing him. Soon enough, he was whimpering under her touch and wriggling his hips, a silent plea to her.

“Excited, aren’t you?” She purred, finally pulling down the edge of his boxers to reveal his pulsing member.

A sudden jolt ran through him when she took his cock into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. The sloppy sounds of a blowjob filled the room. She was driving him to the edge as she ran licked every inch she could reach, sucking his cock like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. There was an occasional scrape of teeth but all it does is add to his building climax.

He struggled not to thrust into her mouth, knowing how she didn’t like it, and instead, buried one hand into her hair and pulled hard at her silky, black locks.

Spurred on, Blake followed up by wrapping her hand around him and pumping him, stroking faster and faster when she tasted the pre leaking from its tip. To her annoyance, he didn’t come. He came close, but resisted with all his strength.

Rayeth tried not to grin when she removed her mouth with a wet pop and glared at him. “I-It’s not going to be that easy.” Breathing was difficult when a sexy cat Faunus had just given you a blowjob, but he persevered.

Blake rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that made the edges of her mouth curve upwards. “Dork.” She said, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

His hands ran over the ample curves of her breasts as he undid the buttons of her vest and gently peeled it off. As Blake pulled her shirt over her heard he leaned in to kiss her, taking her nipples in his fingers and squeezing them as he did. With each roll and flick, her body jerked violently. He broke the kiss to take one breast into his mouth, licking and biting the perky, pink nipple while his hand played with the other.

She couldn’t stop the moans that followed as she writhed under his affections. Not one to be outdone, she let her hand drift down and cupped his balls, running her fingers over them before continuing up his length, stroking vigorously. When he jerked back with a gasp, Blake grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“I don’t see why I should strip if you don’t.” She bit the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder.

“Ahh,” His nails dug into the exposed flesh of her back as she rubbed herself against his cock. He could how wet she was through her shorts. “Like you’re the one to talk,” Rayeth’s fingers skimmed the waistband of her shorts as he struggled to take them off. He let out an impatient huff. Blake ceased her stroking and stood up, pushing down and letting them pool at her ankles.

As she made to do the same to her stockings he reached up and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head.

He blushed when she leveled him with a questioning look. “You should leave those on.”

“Why?” She asked, enjoying how he squirmed.

“They… look really sexy.” He pouted when she giggled and turned away to hide his embarrassment. It wasn’t his fault she looked so damn good when she was standing there in nothing but her stockings! She gave him an apologetic kiss on the cheek, and activities resumed with increased vigor.

 “Lie down.” She ordered. He never said it explicitly but he loved it when she took charge. There was simply something irresistible about it, the husky rasp in her voice, the way she took whatever she wanted and gave no two fucks about it.

As soon as he was in position, Blake lowered herself over him, letting his cock slide into her. Several hard thrusts later, and she was bucking on top of him, bouncing up and down like her life depended on it. Rayeth focused on meeting her hips and used his strength to thrust upwards repeatedly, pleasure flooding his senses as her slick insides squeezing him so thoroughly that he felt fit to burst. Their movements became frantic as they sought to please the other party – Blake moaning louder with each thrust, her hands soon reaching up to fondle her own breasts, Rayeth grunting as he felt her juices leaving a wet trail down his thigh.

It wasn’t long before he came. He’d taken one look at her expression, swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, and let go with a strangled whine of pleasure. And then she followed, swallowing her scream before falling chest first on him, panting heavily.

“You came first,” She chuckled, poking his chest with a smug expression. It was always a game between the two to see who got the other off first, and while Blake had always won it against her previous partners, Rayeth’s impeccable control meant he would sometimes push her over the edge.

Blake loved it. The way he held on, his hard cock stirring her insides and hitting her favorite spots without much trouble… she felt like she was getting spoiled. She was sure Yang and Weiss felt the same.

“It’s your fault for looking at me with those eyes,” He kissed the inside of her wrist. She smiled. He was such a sweetheart. Blake shifted her hips, running her hands across his lean stomach. He swatted her hands away with a small snort, and propped himself up so he could kiss her.

“Oh?” her voice was teasing as she felt her insides to twitch, his member hardening once more. At Rayeth’s blush, she found herself laughing and responded by bucking her hips. His reaction was immediate, and he jerked upwards with delighted moan. When he settled down enough to speak, he locked gazes and said, “Best two out of three?”

“We’re reenacting that scene from the second book if you lose.”

“Oh you’re on.”

[ **Video End** ]

“Why does this shitty scroll have a fixed timer?” Yang bemoaned as the video faded to black. She glared at the scroll. “But still. That was hot.” She chortled, winking at the red-faced heiress beside her. The white haired girl was squeezing her thighs together, a pretty obvious sign that she had enjoyed the video.

“Excuse you. This scroll cost me a day’s allowance.” Weiss muttered, keeping her voice low to mask the rasp in her voice. She swallowed thickly as the images from the video flashed through her mind.

“We need one that doesn’t have a twenty minute limit,” Yang poked the screen like it’d personally offended her, “and has a stand. What do you usually prop it up against, Blake?”

“Shoe.” The cat Faunus replied, flipping to another page.

Weiss ignored her teammate’s complaints and scrolled down the list of videos. She stopped when she saw one that was only five minutes long.

“The date says it’s from two days ago.” She sounded surprised.

“Only five minutes? A little too short for something satisfying if you ask me.” Yang asked, pressing her face against Weiss’ to get a better look at the screen.

“Hm.” Despite their words, both girls were curious enough that one of them pressed play. The scroll grew hot as it began to play another video, a surprising image appearing on the glass screen.

[ **Now Playing:** 02/09/xxxx]

Rayeth groaned as his hand moved up and down in frantic, short bursts. He panted as his rhythm increased, a nervous jerk to his movements. His pants pooled at his thighs as his moisturized hand pumped his cock, each stroke driving him closer and closer to the edge.

There was the sound of running water in the background. A faint tune drifted into room where Rayeth masturbated, and he imagined her mouth wrapping around his member and sucking him off.

Her tongue, silky and smooth, would circle the head, licking away the hot pre that spurted from the tip every so often. She would take him deep enough that he would hit the back of her throat, and she would be rubbing herself off too, playing with her clit with a manicured finger until her own juices dripped onto the mattress.

“ _Hng_ ,” He moaned, “Weiss…”

There was the sound of something splattering as he came as quietly, a thick, white liquid staining his mattress. “Haah.” His chest heaved, one hand still wrapped around his cock. Mischievous silver eyes glanced at the camera before he reached over to stop recording.

[ **Video End** ]

Weiss’s eyebrow twitched.

Yang coughed into her palm, now feeling more than a little bothered. That had been… “Just… whoa. I didn’t know he had it in him.” She breathed.

The stress must’ve gotten to him, even if it was just a little. Rayeth was normally not forthcoming especially in regards to his needs, but it seemed like he had some spunk after all. Then again, all of them enjoyed riling Weiss up on occasion.  

There was the sound of running water from the bathroom. Somewhere along the lines of their video, Rayeth had gotten up and was now taking a shower.

Yang exchanged a look with Blake, whose amber eyes had dilated to the point where they were nothing more but slits. Ah right. She could probably smell their excitement. Probably Weiss’s more than hers. The heiress wore a mask of calm, but there was no mistaking the gleam in her eyes as she glanced hungrily in the direction of the shower.

Yang started, “Can I–”

“No.” Weiss growled. “He’s mine.”

“Aw,” She pouted, moving aside to let her get out of bed. “Can I at least help you film it?”

“Fine. But you aren’t joining us, clear?”

“Crystal.” Yang smirked, holding up the scroll. “Now get in there and– hey, wait a sec! You didn’t let me finish!”

Blake snorted, mumbling, “That’s what he said,” and strained her ears to hear the delightful sounds Rayeth made as he was pinned against the wall.


End file.
